To Fight the Shinigami!
The bowels of Hell were as fiery as ever. Several Togabito rose from a lava-infested pit, taking stances to attack an approaching threat. A woman, dressed in pure black, descended from the smoky, brimstone-filled, skies. The Togabito roared and moaned in protest of her appearance. She didn't seem to hear them however. Instead, an x-shaped pendant slipped from her right sleeve and, glowing white, formed into an energy bow. "Mōkin!" she announced. Suddenly, a sizable blue energy arrow fired from the bow, landing in the middle of the Togabito group, and exploding to create a fairly large blast which shook the area. When the smoke cleared, the Togabito had vanished. They would be back, but it would take a long while for them to revive. With that, she disengaged her bow and flicked her hair out of her face. "Impressive display...Amy Lee.." a deep, rich, male voice said from behind. "Yokoshima..." Amy muttered to herself. A large, bat-like Kusari touched down behind her, curling its wings in and walking forth. "What were the results of your mission?" he asked casually. "Its true. Raian Getsueikirite has lost all memory of his friendships and bonds. Most likely as a result of the technique he used on you when you two last fought. He still recognizes the ones called Kujaku and Tōshi as comrades, but doesn't seem to have the same connection to them as before. Its likely that his view of them is a result of being their captain. Nothing more." she reported. "So the Gotei 13 really did re-instate him as Captain. How interesting." Yokoshima replied, stroking his cheek with thought. "I trust you know the next phase of our plan?" "I do." Amy responded, refusing to make eye contact with the monster that was Yokoshima. "Then do it. Those are your orders." he spat harshly. Amy gritted her teeth and balled up her fists, "Yokoshima, if you wish for me to kill Togabito and demons, I will kill them. If you wish me to kill the enemies of the Togabito, I shall do so as well. For what you offer in return, I'll kill anyone you wish. But remember something well. I would happily kill you for free." Yokoshima let a menacing smirk slip over his face, "I see. You still hold animosity towards me for that, don't you?" he asked. "Until the end of days." she replied; and then, was gone. Meanwhile, in Soul Society... The First Division barracks was now full. Both captains and lieutenants had come to discuss the emerging threat of the Togabito. At the head of them was the reinstated Captain-Commander, . "For over a year now, we have been aware of the threat of the Togabito. Ever sine Yokoshima, the Kusari, reared his demonic head. Now, our intelligence from the Ninth Division reveals that Yokoshima is not just using Togabito. Hollows, Arrancar, Humans, and even rouge Shinigami form his ranks. There can only be one thing he is aiming at. Total war with Soul Society; the result of which, could be the collapse of the spiritual realm. Because of this, I am now putting the Gotei 13 into full wartime status. Captains and their divisions must be ready to go at a moment's notice." Yamamoto explained. "To strengthen the divisions after the recent departure of of Eighth Division captain, , we have reinstated former Tenth Division captain, Raian Getsueikirite, as the new Eighth Division captain. Please welcome him back, and treat him accordingly." "Welcome to the ranks!" , Captain of the Fifth Division, said with a grin. "Good ta have ya back." "Good to be back." Raian replied with a grin. "I've missed this place since the whole Akujin debacle." "So I've heard." Shinji replied. "With that said, you are all dismissed!" Yamamoto bellowed over their conversation. "Be vigilant. Action may be taken in the coming days." Outside, the cool night breeze again blew through the Seireitei. Amy Lee stepped out from a portal leading from Hell. Quietly, her Quincy cross slips out from her right sleeve, and then, she's on the move... What fate lies in store for Raian...?!